


仙梦昆仑外挂版

by bailichen800



Series: allbjt无脑虐文爽文 [4]
Category: bjt
Genre: F/M, Multi, bjt - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 《仙梦昆仑》中有一集在小白的房间搜到了白骨，当时就产生了一个大胆的想法——小白该不会是个白骨精吧？！还真有可能
Series: allbjt无脑虐文爽文 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690153
Kudos: 1





	仙梦昆仑外挂版

**Author's Note:**

> 《仙梦昆仑》中有一集在小白的房间搜到了白骨，当时就产生了一个大胆的想法——小白该不会是个白骨精吧？！  
> 还真有可能

“师兄？——师兄？”鬼师妹身着一袭天青水绿绸纱裙，手持一柄白玉箫，沿一道踏出的林间小径，三步两步，踏一路落花，欣然雀跃地向何田玉的住所走来。

自从闭关调理以来，与何田玉已经半月未见，可算是根除了这忽冷忽热的病症，从今以后可以无忧无虑地和师兄在一起了，鬼师妹幸福地憧憬着，想第一时间告诉何田玉这个好消息。

“师兄！——”鬼师妹叩了叩何田玉的房门，等着她心心念念的昆仑第一美人师兄仙气飘飘、拨云见月一般地推开这两扇雕花木门。

无人应答。

“师兄！你在哪啊？师兄！——”

“师兄！——你再躲我就进来了！——”

鬼师妹又敲了敲，大声唤了几声，觉得不像是何田玉在逗她，她蹙了蹙眉，伏在雕花木门上听了听室内的动静，脸上霎时浮现一丝疑云。

这木门上，怎么有些妖气——？虽然很浅淡，若有若无，寻常之人兴许无法察觉，但这并不能躲过修仙之人敏锐的五感。

该不会……

鬼师妹眉心一跳，不敢继续这不详的猜想，纤长的手指暗暗攥紧了玉箫，小心翼翼地将雕花木门推开一条细缝，闪身而入。

屋内摆设一切如常，没有任何打斗的痕迹。何田玉那柄和她配对的玉箫好端端地躺在架上，莹润的白玉箫身泛着柔和的蓝光，有如一汪泛着冷光的清泉，在鬼师妹的双眸中映出一抹清泓。

鬼师妹凝视着这柄玉箫，似是受到安慰一般，凌厉警觉的眼神柔和了几分。她暗暗宽慰了些，却仍旧不敢掉以轻心——那股诡异的气息还在屋内，虽然极轻极淡，没有一丝血腥戾气，说明这只妖也许从未残害过任何生灵，但并不能排除，他不是冲着何田玉来的。

妖气的源头是……师兄的密室……？难道妖怪是躲在师兄的密室里伺机作案……？

区区妖物，妖力弱成这样还敢潜入我昆仑仙门作祟？看本姑奶奶怎么收拾你！

鬼师妹双眸一转，计上心来。她屏住呼吸，贴着墙沿缓缓移到密室的机关旁，先布下困杀结界，再轻车熟路地打开暗门——何田玉告诉过她，如果有紧急要事相商，可以到密室里找他。

“何方妖孽！还不现身！”鬼师妹大喝一声，扔出几张降妖符，一个箭步跳入密室，抽出玉箫抵在唇边，准备迎敌。

密室里空空荡荡的，并没有什么话本里写的千年老妖嘿嘿怪笑隐身逃遁，也没有异兽奇草吞人吐物的奇景，有的只是——

妖气的源头指向密室一角的卧榻——本该空无一人的床铺上，此时却静静地卧着一个少年。

这是谁？

鬼师妹蹙了蹙眉，思索片刻，并不记得关于这个少年一丝半缕的线索。她警惕地看了看四周，确认没什么异样，复又将笛子攥在手中，戒备地慢慢向床榻靠近。

少年双目紧闭，睡得很沉，连有人接近他的身侧也未曾察觉。被子将少年的身子遮的严严实实，少年侧卧在床上，单薄的身子蜷得如同一只白兔一般，只在宽厚的被边露出一张苍白清瘦的小脸，看起来十分虚弱可怜，但这也不能阻止鬼师妹发出一声意外的惊呼——这个少年不但是个妖精，并且，是个生得很美丽的妖精。

四海八荒第一美人，昆仑首徒何田玉的美是温润如玉，皎皎照人的翩然仙姿，这个少年则肖似凄寒冷夜的一轮残月，苍白，虚损，脆弱，破碎得几欲凋零，却又别有一番凄楚惹人怜惜的美感。如话本志异中走出来似的清俊模样，眼角一颗小痣仿佛是画师刻意点染而成，只为多添一份惑人媚骨的妖意，偏偏安在这清弱少年身上却衬出极致的秀气温婉，看着反倒不似吸人精血的妖精，倒像是书中佳人化身的公子良配，思凡来这尘世走一遭，了结一桩风流公案，成就一段良缘佳话似的。

“喂？醒醒，醒醒！”鬼师妹轻轻推了推少年。

少年依旧在昏睡中，纤长的云睫温顺地低垂，没有一丝波动。

“你醒醒啊……啊！”

鬼师妹又是一声惊呼——她摇动少年时，无意将少年脸侧的被单拉下些许，露出的一截白净脖颈上，赫然是几处扎眼的吻痕。

纵使鬼师妹还未经情爱之事，可她何等机敏聪慧，兼知广读经书，书中也不乏涉及男欢女爱，双修提能之法，这种痕迹的来源一眼便知。少年颈上的吻痕显然是已经有了数日，哪怕是入目这几处最为深重的，也已经浅淡得只余一抹不易发现的印记，却不知这痕迹刚落下时，这樱迹遍布的脖颈是怎样一番淫靡景象。

何田玉前几日奉师姑之命下界降妖，难道……他见这个少年貌美，没有痛下杀手，而是掳回此处囚禁起来，做双修的炉鼎使用……？

不，不可能……！师兄他，他不会做这种事的……鬼师妹难以置信地捂住自己的脸，不让自己的惊呼声惊动了附近的同门——掀开一角的被单之下，少年的身体上未曾被衣料遮住的地方皆是正在愈合的伤痕，单单一看就知道是风月场上的高手用了各种奇淫手段摧残所致。也难怪这个可怜的少年这般病容，为了让他屈从身下，掳掠他的人可谓是无所不用其极，几乎毁去他所有的修为，作为一只年少涉世未深的妖精来说，这无疑是近于致命的折磨。

昆仑门派的弟子皆通达医理，鬼师妹给少年略一探脉，心下一沉——灵基几乎都被残忍地打碎了，别说为非作歹，危害苍生，这个少年若是以后没有好药调养，怕是连个身体健壮的常人都不如。

昆仑门派有云，对妖以感化为主，杀灭为次，哪怕穷凶极恶不得不杀也应痛快完事，用残忍手段折磨乃是仙门最为不齿。况且这个少年并非什么罪恶滔天的祸世妖魔，想来只是一个道行尚浅，从未害人的良善之辈，却被摧残成这副模样，鬼师妹的心里一阵不忍，更暗自对何田玉十分失望，没想到堂堂正正的师兄竟是如此歹毒之人！

何田玉他……他把我又置于何地？

鬼师妹含着满心悲愤，细细查看少年的伤势，一道银光闪过，原来是少年的颈侧插着一枚银针，恰好是下在了昏睡穴处，鬼师妹刚要撤出银针，冷不防身后一个冷峻的男声响起：“你在这里做什么？”

“啊！”鬼师妹吓了一跳，踉踉跄跄地往后退了一步，险些摔倒在床上，“师兄？”

何田玉不知什么时候走进了密室，就站在她的身后。

“师妹？”何田玉眯了眯双眼，一道犀利的眼神闪过，在她身后的少年身上停留片刻，语气略顿了顿，却不复往日的温柔：“你为什么进来？”

“我，嗯……”鬼师妹从未见过何田玉如此冰冷的模样，眼前被她撞破秘密的师兄不似温润如玉的君子，却像一块锐利的冰凌，轻而易举地就能割裂她的防御，将她划得遍体鳞伤，她不禁暗暗攥紧了笛子，下意识地向后退却，以躲避何田玉浑身散发出的渗骨寒意，挨上少年的床边的一刹，鬼师妹被什么点醒了似的，猛然想到她来此的目的——她的语气也一瞬间凌厉起来，玉箫指着眼前陌生人一般的师兄，厉声问道：“这个白骨精少年是谁！”

“我的事，你最好不要插手。”何田玉的脸色极其阴沉，却依旧保持着翩翩君子的风度。

“师兄！”鬼师妹愤声唤道，语气里满是遭遇背叛的不甘：“是不是，是不是你并没有奉命降妖，而是把他抢来做炉鼎，供你……供你行那不轨之事！”鬼师妹气得双眸泪下：“师兄，我没想到你竟然是这样的人……亏你还教导我要善待苍生……你……你两面三刀、禽兽不如！你……”

“够了！你知道他是谁吗？”何田玉终是爆发了：“他不是别人，正是前任掌门鸡关子转世，只要得了他的修为就可以功力大增，早日立地飞升，脱离尘俗苦海！”

“什么？！所以，所以你要……”鬼师妹难以置信地看着眼前既熟悉而又陌生的何田玉，她不敢相信，师兄竟然会为了一己私欲，竟然不惜伤害他们敬爱的掌门的转世，她忍着心头的剧痛，运起灵力直逼何田玉：“不管怎么样，他是无辜的，我一定要阻止你！”

何田玉的喉头微微动了动，欲言又止，水袖一挥，召来玉箫迎击

原本是一对鸳鸯眷侣，招式皆是互通互补，相配相生，原本天衣无缝的合拍招式却变成了相爱相杀的死局，委屈和悲愤化为凌厉的箫声，碰撞激出一道道艳烈的灵光。

何田玉一道乐锋迎面袭来，鬼师妹心下一凉，难掩的悲愤涌上心头，师兄竟然完全不念往日情分，下此杀招！她强忍住满腹委屈痛苦，运起周身灵力凝神反攻，从何田玉的招式中觅得一处破绽强闯出去。何田玉吃了一惊，似想阻拦，望了一眼卧在床榻上的少年，终是没有追出。

他竟然连挽留也不愿……鬼师妹心如刀割，任由泪水夺眶而出，径自向蓉师姑所在处凌云而去，她要让师姑给她做主！还有那个少年！不能任由何田玉胡作非为！

“什么？你是说，师兄的转世就是何田玉屋内的那个白骨精？”蓉师姑听完抹着眼泪的鬼师妹所言，神色讶异。

蓉师姑乃是前任掌门鸡关子的师妹，若非昆仑禁止门内弟子相恋，也许她和鸡关子就会是一对鸳鸯眷侣，只可惜，鸡关子竟不顾一切地爱上了自己的徒弟小谷，为了小谷甘愿被贬下仙门，他的唯一同门师妹，蓉师姑，也就顺理成章地成了昆仑派如今的女主人。

“是，弟子亲眼所见，绝不敢欺瞒师姑。”鬼师妹俯身下拜。她知道，蓉师姑一直暗暗恋着掌门，如今掌门已经不再是昆仑派弟子，那么蓉师姑就可以名正言顺地和他在一起了。

“好！”蓉师姑大喜，从仙台宝座上站起身来，伸手去扶鬼师妹：“鬼鬼啊，你此番可真是立了大功！此番本位必要好好提拔你！”

“师姑在上，弟子无功，不敢妄受师姑厚爱，只是……只是弟子有一事，想请蓉师姑恩准！”鬼师妹再拜。

“噢，何事，你说来便是。”蓉师姑似乎心情格外好。

“弟子大胆，还望师姑开恩……宽宥弟子和师兄何田玉私定终身之过！不论师兄所做如何，均是一时糊涂，还望师姑网开一面，不要过多苛责于他！”

“噢？何田玉已然背叛了你，你还要为他说情？”蓉师姑微眯凤眸，眼尾挑起一丝捉摸不透的弧度。

“回师姑，弟子早年体弱多病，兼之父母双亡，能有今日，全凭师兄照顾有加，滴水之恩当以涌泉相报，弟子谨遵我昆仑门训，不敢做那忘恩负义之人！”鬼师妹端正行礼。

“好！待本位凯旋归来，再论这奖惩之事——”蓉师姑水袖一甩，凌云飞起：“在此所有昆仑弟子，跟本位前去降妖！——”

细长的银针缓缓拔出，榻上昏睡的少年纤长的羽睫微微颤了颤，睁开了眼睛；还未完全清明的目光所及眼前凑近的人影，少年仿佛被唤醒了什么可怕的记忆一般，下意识缩向床榻的角落，裹紧了被褥轻声哀求道：“不要，不要……”

“小白！没事，是我！”何田玉赶紧去安抚，裹在被子里的少年听见他的声音，才缓缓从遮蔽身体的被单中探出头来，露出病态而清俊的小脸，轻轻唤了一声：“师父。”

何田玉温和地抬手抚了抚少年的法顶，少年信任地任他抚摸，一双清明的眼睛亮晶晶眨巴着望着他，就像一只听话的被驯服的白鸽一般温顺，微微敞开的衣衫领口处露出些许满是伤痕的肌肤，显然是之前受了不少折磨。

完全记不起了么……何田玉的指尖轻柔地掠过白逍遥眼角的小痣，心中闪过一丝哀恸……他自幼无父无母，是掌门将他捡上山，又见他天资聪颖，勤奋好学，破例收作首席大弟子悉心培养，才有了今日这四海八荒第一仙君之名的何田玉，甚至默许了他和鬼师妹私定终身……不想，仁慈宽厚的掌门转世之后却是如此凄惨，沦为功利地位的杂妖之流任人欺凌，前世的纠葛宏伟一概化入忘川澜河，仅余眼角一粒泪痣能窥得半丝半缕前尘因果。

“小白……”何田玉声音中的悲愁浓的化不开，语气却是刻不容缓的坚决：“我们得赶紧走！”一面说着，一面拿过准备好的衣物给少年穿戴好。

白逍遥默然地垂下眼睫，任由何田玉摆弄，他感到心头仿佛被什么剜去了一块，陈旧的伤痕再次破碎渗血，空落落的疼，和离别的不舍与依恋纠缠作一处。他知道，自己又一次被视作了回报丰厚的猎物，他舍不得温和善待他的何田玉，更不愿意，拖累救了自己一命的师父。他恨自己的软弱无能，但是回想起梦魇般的日日夜夜，无助的恨意转而又会被恐惧的潮水湮没……每每想到那个人对自己残忍的所作所为……数个噩梦般的日日夜夜……白逍遥单薄的身躯就禁不住地一阵阵颤抖——他受到的伤害太深太重，已然是不可逆转地摧毁了他反抗的能力和勇气。

“事不宜迟，赶紧走！”何田玉召来几样法器，扶起白逍遥就走。

昆仑门派弟子房内皆有暗道，径直通向昆仑之外，乃是用在仙都被攻陷，供门下弟子逃生，保存有生力量为目的。何田玉身为昆仑首席大弟子，自然对暗道极其熟悉，拉着白逍遥左转右拐抄近道，眼看已经能望见暗道尽头的亮光了——

“小心！”何田玉突然把白逍遥一推，一个箭步回身，手中玉箫漾过一道炫目的蓝光，骤然之间，两道耀眼的灵力光芒在昏暗的暗道内相撞，激烈的灵光四散开来，何田玉明显势微，被震得跌倒在地，嘴角淌血。

“何田玉！交出白逍遥，本位饶你不死！”蓉师姑收了手中灵光，凤眸长挑，虎视眈眈地盯着眼前走投无路的两人，她作为昆仑派的掌门自然衣着极尽华美，上好的粉桔色涓水轻纱仙气飘飘，她梳着高髻，一头的仙饰钗环迎风而动，尽态极妍，可那双艳丽漂亮的眸子里却是可怕的阴沉。

蓉师姑凌厉的目光越过何田玉，落在白逍遥的身上。视线所及少年眼角那颗标志性的小痣，她的朱唇微动了动，目光中闪过一丝阴鸷的恨意和贪婪。

“师兄！师兄你别再执迷不悟了！”鬼师妹见何田玉受伤，从蓉师姑身后抢步欲前，蓉师姑广袖一挥，两名弟子将她拦下。

“何田玉！你身为我昆仑门派首席弟子，如何做出此等背叛师门，不忠不义之事？！”蓉师姑声色俱厉，道貌岸然地喝斥道。

“师姑……”何田玉捂着剧痛的胸口，强压下喉头的腥甜：“为什么不能给小白一条活路！他的确是掌门的转世，可他现在只是个普通的妖类，他应该有活下去的权利！”何田玉暗暗推了推身后的小白，低声道：“小白，出口就在前面，你一会找机会赶紧跑！”

“师父，我……”白逍遥眨了眨眼睛，红了眼眶。

为什么呢……他明明只是个普通的小白骨精而已……他没有害过任何人，为什么所有人都要来追杀他？！还拖累了唯一待他好的何田玉师父……

“捉住了白逍遥，我昆仑门派就能大振，位列仙班首位！”蓉师姑懒得再与何田玉多费口舌，正欲下令，一旁识破端倪的鬼师妹不顾一切地挣脱弟子的阻拦，扯住蓉师姑的长袖：

“师姑！这是怎么回事！不是师兄有错在先吗？”她指了指白逍遥：“他，他可是掌门的转世，他是您曾经的恋人啊！”

难道……是蓉师姑一直都在骗她……？！她并不是出于旧情复燃，而是要为了提升修为残忍地杀害面前这个她曾经的恋人，无辜的少年！

是自己……是自己的任性和无知害了师兄……还误以为师兄是……鬼师妹悔不当初，大滴大滴的眼泪夺眶而出。

“你给我让开！”蓉师姑一把挣脱，将悔恨交加的鬼师妹冷冷地甩到一边，运起周身灵力厉声喝道：“给本位抓住白逍遥！”

“小白快跑！”电光火石之间，何田玉拼尽全力打出一道传送符，随着符咒灵力炸开的光波，本已瘫软在地的鬼师妹不知哪来的力气，扑上前去挡在何田玉身前——“师兄！——”

“师父……”白逍遥强忍住心头的剧痛，抹了把泪，传送符的金光逐渐散去，他已经俨然到了距离昆仑门派数里的一片密林内——这是何田玉拼尽周身灵力所能传送的最远区域。

此地不宜久留，蓉师姑早晚能寻得他的踪迹，白逍遥定了定神，纵身跑入眼前阴暗而陌生的树林。

树林里很暗，白逍遥扶着古树苍老干枯的树干，凭着妖类在自然的环境中栖身的本能向前摸索着走，他身上还带着未愈的旧伤，脚步都有些踉跄；尖锐而锋利的树枝不时勾起他的一缕青丝，时而毫不留情地擦过他的脸颊，在白净的皮肤上留下一道血色的细微划痕。

一道捆妖索突然迅雷不及掩耳姿势地飞出，白逍遥如同被弓弦声惊动的孤雁一般，下意识地向身侧一闪，那道锁链倏地缠上了身旁的树干，顷刻之间便将那棵参天大树连根拔起。

是他……甄厉害……！这个名字如同一道魔咒，唤醒了白逍遥记忆深处的梦魇，他极力调动因惊恐而发抖的双腿，拼命地向树林里逃，无数的符咒和法器在他身后炸开，白逍遥顾不得害怕和疼痛，极度的恐惧催生出了不属于这具孱弱身体的潜力，他拼命地跑着，想着何田玉诀别时的模样，里只有一个念头：千万不能被甄厉害抓住！

“切，区区一个小白骨精，跟我斗？”甄厉害神色一暗从宝物袋中取出一样物事，是一块造型圆润白皙的骨骼。甄厉害阴沉着脸，只将那块白骨往手心里狠狠一攥，少年单薄的身子霎时一晃，仿佛被抽去了灵魂的偶人，重重地摔在地上不动了。妖都有本命源头所在，这块骨头便是白逍遥的命骨，亦是他周身灵力和魂魄的主要承载，一旦将妖类的命源被剥夺则会修为大损，甚至体弱得不如常人，只能任由道士仙门捕捉猎杀，要是这块命骨被毁，白逍遥就会跟着灰飞烟灭。

甄厉害挑了挑眉，收了掌中命骨，这块漂亮的骨头如今是他最珍爱的玩物，他仔细地扎好百宝袋，一步步逼近昏死在地的少年——

……

“都说，妖会报恩，偏偏有的妖啊，就是忘恩负义——”甄厉害捋了捋手中三指宽的九节鞭，舔了舔掌心染上的血色。

白逍遥抱着双膝缩在床榻的角落里，原本雪白的皮肤上赫然横贯几道血肉模糊的鞭伤，少年把脸埋在双臂之间，单薄的身子因为疼痛和恐惧不住的战栗，凌乱不堪的床榻角落里，散落着一地撕碎的衣物。

“小白啊，你说说——本座该怎么罚你？”甄厉害上前一步，少年惊恐地往后缩，直退到退无可退的床头；甄厉害阴狠地淫笑着，染血的九节鞭温柔而阴毒地挑起白逍遥犹带泪痕的脸颊，少年不住地打着颤，连带着脖颈上的锁链都跟着哗哗作响。

甄厉害猥琐地嘿嘿怪笑着，拍了拍白逍遥的脸，在少年极致的恐惧的目光中忽然发力，一耳光将可怜的少年扇倒在床上，粗鲁地扯下自己的裤带，饿虎扑食般地将人压在身下。

“不要……不要……”白逍遥凄惶地挣扎着，可他没了命骨，又被缚妖索所锢，如何能逃脱甄厉害的魔爪？徒劳的挣扎并没有持续多久，虚软的双腿被粗暴地分开，少年单薄的身子虚弱地抖动着，甄厉害尺寸骇人的阳物径直整根没入毫无准备的穴口，硕大的头部蛮横地破开伤势未愈的穴道，在少年凄楚的泪水中顶进最为珍贵脆弱的生殖腔。

妖和人不同，人是分为男女两种性别，而妖则是天乾、地坤、中庸三种性别。那志怪诡谈中往往出现的狐妖魅灵之辈便是妖中最为罕有的地坤，地坤拥有生殖腔，可以和凡人结合诞下子嗣，不少有因此和才俊书生或是大家闺秀成就一段风流佳话的。但地坤被歹人不幸强占之后的惨淡下场，却是大多风月笔者闭口不谈的。

甄厉害是在一片桃花林中捡到的白逍遥。彼时白逍遥刚刚从猎妖天师的手中逃出，浑身是伤兼之体力不支，又迷了路，终是昏倒在桃林里。甄厉害便是在这片芳菲从中偶然一瞥，见是一个少年在花丛中昏睡，粉色的落花落了他满身满头，似是有意为他遮面一般，漆黑柔顺的发尾恰好搭在脸侧，半遮半掩地露出少年清秀的容貌。

甄厉害先是为少年惊世的容貌所吸引，走近之后狂喜地发现，眼角一颗小痣，加上测灵仪有了反应，这可不就是传说中昆仑门派掌门人鸡关子的转世白逍遥吗？

踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫，自己在这随机一晃居然捡了个大便宜！

白逍遥很轻，抱起来不像一具骸骨化形的妖精，倒像一片羽毛似的，纤细的骨骼藏在柔软丰嫩的外表之下，未开苞的身子散发信香纯净清丽，没有半分妖气和戾气，只是身上随便一处都是小伤不断，看来是连续被天师仙人等追捕，受了不少苦，哪怕是陷入昏睡，少年的眉头依旧是紧张地蹙起。甄厉害抱着虚弱的少年，慨叹现在的修仙世家不知怜香惜玉，对这等佳人只知一味追捕猎杀，弄得这遍体鳞伤的，却不知这其中的玄妙之处，得亏他潜心修炼，又机缘得了房中秘术，知晓这双修炉鼎之法才是升仙提能第一乐事。

白逍遥睁开眼睛时，发现自己躺在宽敞的大床上，身上的伤已经处理过，药膏的凉意挨在皮肤上，痒丝丝的。

甄厉害背对着白逍遥站着，不知在捣弄些什么，白逍遥微微支起身子，一看自己身上未着寸缕，清秀的脸庞霎时羞得通红，赶紧用被子小心地遮好自己，犹带着些方才的羞意，轻声唤道：“恩人。”

妖类的本能让他觉得是这个人救了自己，他应该表示感激。

甄厉害小心地放下手中的东西，转过身来，却只倚在桌边，远远地盯着白逍遥：“你叫什么名字？”

“白逍遥。”白逍遥的声音也是干净清澈的，恍若明月覆雪，一双好看的眸子皎洁得发亮，他似乎很怕吓到甄厉害，连坦白的语气都是小心翼翼的：“你不要害怕，虽然我是白骨精，但是我不伤人的。”

果然是鸡关子转世！自己果然没看走眼！甄厉害压抑住心中的狂喜，极力压制自己呼之欲出的贪婪欲望。

“多谢恩人搭救，我以后会来报恩的。”白逍遥的语气很诚恳，按照他所知晓的世故，如果一个人救了自己，那就应该滴水之恩涌泉相报。只是自己现在还不够厉害，不能报答恩人什么，他裹了裹身上的被子，希望甄厉害能把他的衣物还给他，他想快些离开这里，免得追捕他的那些人发现他牵连到恩人。

放心，怎么会牵连呢～～甄厉害暗笑得嘴角都要和太阳肩并肩了，他往前走了两步，一手还撑着桌面，满面堆笑：“小白，你刚刚说，你会报恩？”

“嗯，对。”白逍遥点点头，好看的眸子清澈而通透：“我一有机会就会来报答恩人您的，只是……”他有些不好意思地低下头看起来有些失落，“我现在还不够好，况且……我也帮不了您什么……”

“没关系没关系，小白啊，我有一个忙现在就需要你报恩！”甄厉害憋得都快三魂出窍，脸上依旧是那副大善人的模样，他从身后悄无声息地抓起一件物事，如同潜伏至猎物周围的捕食者一般，带着有些瘆人的刻意的笑意缓缓逼近小白。

“是……什么？”白逍遥有些害怕，笼着被褥往后缩了缩，甄厉害一双细眯的眼缝中透出些兴奋的精光，硕大的鼻孔抽了抽，贪婪地嗅着少年身上属于地坤的诱人香气，男人的脸沿着耳畔一路凑到颈窝，呼出的热气喷在敏感的颈侧肌肤上，白逍遥的身体下意识地微微颤抖，可他性情清纯良善，兼之不大通晓人事，一时也不知道甄厉害的意图，见甄厉害这般诡异的举动，白逍遥紧张地攥紧蔽体的被褥，怯怯地避开甄厉害期许的目光：“是……什么……”

“老子什么都有，就缺个老婆！”甄厉害一瞬间撕破了所有伪善的假象，藏在身后的物事竟是一条特制的长链，他粗暴地扯过白逍遥，少年惊恐地哭喊起来，极力地想要挣脱，被甄厉害几个耳光抡得倒在床上。方才还道貌岸然的甄厉害毫不怜惜地拉扯着小白的长发，逼着可怜的少年仰起头，用那条沉重的锁链锁了脖颈，白逍遥奋力地挣扎，被甄厉害扯着锁链拖到身前，粗鲁野蛮的大手径直掰开他的双腿，不给他片刻反抗的时间，尺寸骇人的那根阳物早已寻得腿心那处无人造访过的温软细缝狠狠挺入，白逍遥被甄厉害死死地压在身下，粗大的阳根没有丝毫缓冲余地顶至最深处，破身的疼痛还正在极点，甄厉害已经迫不及待地掐住身下人的腰肢插干起来，感受到一股股双修带来的灵气汇入身体，甄厉害只觉到了无限登顶凌云的极乐，便只把身下惨遭蹂躏的白逍遥当做炉鼎肉壶为用，可怜小白本就有伤在身还是初次，哪里遭受得住这般糟践，甄厉害还未尽得兴头，白逍遥已然昏死过去。

“以后你就是老子的婆娘，给老子乖乖下崽子！要是敢跑么——”甄厉害冷哼一声，威胁性地扬了扬手中把玩的物件——那是一块漂亮的骨殖。

白逍遥裹着被子，蜷在一片狼藉的床上，破身时被粗暴撕裂的穴口还在淌血，粘稠的精液混着血丝自剧痛红肿的穴道淌下，混入床上不知多久弄脏的污渍里。少年忍着周身的剧痛，抹了把泪，颈间铐着的镣铐微微向下滑了滑，露出后颈白嫩的肌肤上扎眼的红痕，这是被标记之后打下的烙印，一辈子都会留在他身上。

白逍遥没了命骨，兼之被甄厉害标记，只能做了甄厉害的房里人，甄厉害怕被别人发现小白，便只将白逍遥锁在这间屋里。白逍遥拖着锁链替他洗衣做饭，夜间便被甄厉害压在身下，做他泄欲的炉鼎。

人和妖皆有善恶之分，往往书中多写那为非作歹的祸妖危害人间，却少提那心肠狠毒的道人追捕囚禁低阶妖类的不堪之事，甄厉害偏偏就是这一类歹毒之人，他得了数本武功秘籍修习邪术，最爱用那无辜妖灵为引修炼，更喜那双修之法。

白逍遥也不是没想过逃跑，可是甄厉害手里捏着他的命骨，他不敢轻举妄动，也曾想过试着走出这间院落求助，还没走出院门就被结界所伤，气急败坏的甄厉害拿九节鞭狠狠地抽他，将他锁在床上蹂躏了整整一周，等到小白能再次下地时，他的小腹已经隆起了一个显眼的弧度。

善良的白逍遥不愿意舍弃腹中的孩子，兼之被甄厉害打怕了，他只是个修为低微的小白骨精，如何能和法力高深莫测的甄厉害抗衡呢？他甚至开始甘心拖着锁链这么蹉跎一生，他过怕了在外被天师追捕的日子，过怕了被甄厉害抓回来虐打强奸……甄厉害说过，只要他乖乖听话在这待着，任他泄欲供他作炉鼎双修，老实给他生孩子，他不会怎么为难他，再说了，他一个带了标记的地坤，又能跑到哪里去呢？

甄厉害的修为凭借双修突飞猛进，很快就到了横扫千军无人能敌的境界，他也变得愈加嚣张狂妄、盛气凌人，平白无故便会凌辱小白，白逍遥没了命骨，腹中又怀着孩子，兼之一身的新伤旧伤，哪有半点反抗的能力？甄厉害变本加厉得不可一世，甚至颇有些老子要修成魔头唯我独尊出世灭世的意味，只可怜白逍遥苦命，好好一个翩翩少年被折磨得病弱不堪，苍白的手腕看着似乎还没有脖颈上的锁链粗。

天道轮回，报应不爽。甄厉害酗酒撒泼，发狠地作践起白逍遥，完事之后倒头就睡，对身边疼得眉头紧蹙的小白置之不理，白逍遥捱到后半夜觉得腹部寒痛难忍，一探身下，竟是摸了满床的鲜血。白逍遥实在疼得忍不了了，只能伸手去推一旁的甄厉害，得到的回应是一串凶神恶煞骂骂咧咧咧的梦话。白逍遥知道这样流血下去自己必死无疑，他强忍着刀剜一般的剧痛，竭力地拖着锁链挪到门口，强撑起最后的力气唤道：“救命……”

巧的是，何田玉恰好在此地寻觅师父鸡关子转世的踪迹，他清晰地听见了白逍遥的求救声。

一只妖精？

何田玉本来没多想，不料怀里的测灵仪却激烈地转动起来——

难道……

“死贱人，老子睡着了居然还敢私奔！揣着孩子还敢跑！给老子老实说！你这个孟浪的贱货跟谁都滚上了床！你那骚穴里面吃了几根鸡巴！”甄厉害发狠地抽插着，抬手甩了白逍遥几个耳光，“都说妖类天生淫荡，果然是个骚货！老子非把你干得再怀上！”话音未落又是甩出两鞭，白逍遥凄惨地呜咽了几声，蜷缩着直发抖。

“没有，我没有……”白逍遥疼得直掉泪，可怜地护着头脸，“我不跑了……恩人……”甄厉害不依不饶，一面骂着不堪入耳的荤话，一面大力揉搓着身下人柔软白嫩的胸肉，下体的阳物插在被迫张开的生殖腔内发狠地抽射，恨不得将白逍遥当场插穿在床上。腿心狭窄的细缝被硕大的茎身撑得浑圆，白浊的精滴顺着男人大力抽插的动作飞溅上少年满是痕迹的腿根，亮晶晶地反着光，倒像谁的泪痕一般。

温润紧致的宫壁包裹着柱头吸吮，翕张的宫口吞吐收缩着茎身，细软的褶皱摩挲过阳物上纵横膨胀的经脉，攫取的灵力随着极致的快感自下而上涌向全身，甄厉害出了一身透汗 自觉内力随着这无双的快感一同升华，恍如翱翔云端一般，炸裂的火花和柔媚的水流交织裹挟，一阵灭顶的激烈和舒爽袭来，甄厉害高昂的身躯突然触电一般地颤了颤，歪倒在一旁不动了。

………

“现在的年轻人啊，不知道玩些什么有的没的，好好的非要玩这种黄色游戏。”警员扶了扶警帽，看着同事们把甄厉害的尸体抬出房门。

“嗨，正常，年轻人嘛，总想找刺激，这个甄厉害不就是玩这个《仙梦昆仑》被NPC杀了，开发出外挂的那小伙子嘛，挺有才一个人，可惜了，毁在自己的游戏里了！”另一个警员惋惜地摇摇头。

甄厉害临死前就坐的书桌前，未关的电脑屏幕上永远未完成的游戏界面还在闪烁，最耀眼的赫然是几个金灿灿的大字——

《仙梦昆仑外挂版》

。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
>  剧情大纲：按时间顺序：蓉师姑因门规未能和掌门师兄鸡关子在一起——掌门鸡关子和女弟子小谷违背门规相恋——游戏玩家甄厉害按照剧情告发鸡关子和小谷——蓉师姑由爱生恨，鸡关子和小谷受罚被贬下界为妖（下面开始才是外挂起作用的部分前面都是背景）——鸡关子转世为纯真善良的白骨精白逍遥——仙门探测到鸡关子转世白逍遥的存在并且都在暗中寻找（想要夺取修为）——甄厉害用修改器调出福利剧情成功俘获了正在被追杀的小白（游戏世界以外的真人玩家，开外挂的，这个外挂就是专门以原游戏的基础修改，用来日仙梦昆仑里面的小白的）——甄厉害以要求报恩为由强占了小白做妻子逼他做炉鼎（这就是外挂的作用！满足原版里面实现不了的剧情！）——小白不堪凌辱伺机逃跑（到这是这篇文的背景）——功力尽失浑身是伤的小白被昆仑门派善良的首席大弟子，六界第一美人何田玉意外捡到（这个期间鬼师妹正在闭关修身）——何田玉认出了小白是掌门转世但不愿伤害他（掌门曾经收留了何田玉对他有恩）——何田玉秘密收白逍遥为徒并将小白安置在密室养伤——心爱何田玉的鬼师妹出关无意发现小白（她不知道小白的身份）与何田玉发生误会争执，一气之下去找蓉师姑评理（何田玉本意是不想鬼师妹被牵连进来）——蓉师姑想抓住小白再续前缘并且借此提升修为——何田玉拼死保护小白——鬼师妹得知真相，何田玉并没有背叛她——小白逃跑又被甄厉害抓住——甄厉害折磨小白（小白因为老被追杀加上被甄厉害蹂躏所以很怕人）——现实世界的甄厉害因为纵欲过度沉迷游戏猝死——警方发现甄厉害的尸体


End file.
